mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2479
Mikey Episode Number: 2479 Date: Wednesday, April 20, 1994 Sponsors: H, U, 11 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A honking orange ball follows signs to the EXIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley promotes the use of "Air." He leads his marching band through the walls of a barber shop every time someone there says a word out loud that rhymes with "air." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Luci, Amy, Adam, Derek, and Tina sing "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 Boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ethel Mermaid sings "I Get a Kick Out of U." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A kid tries to push his toy house through the front door without the door closing. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Manny the casting agent finds a listing from a circus, who need a yellow, striped, furry animal for their show. He gussies up one client, a banana, to fit the bill, while his other client, a tiger, tries to point out he's better suited. When it's the tiger's turn, the only other gig is the role of a banana in a cereal commercial. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Sing-Along Scene | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny and The Gophers sing "We Are Different" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat tries to open a can of cat food while his mistress is on the telephone Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Celia Cruz tells Big Bird about a hummingbird, and sings "Zunzun." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2, 3, or 5 flowers grow on city steps. (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Several cards form an H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A trio of bugs sing "Night Bug Boogie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "The Good Eleven" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit's nephew, Robin sings "I'm Five" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"It's Zydeco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2 houses plus 3 houses equal 5. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song | style="text-align: center"|David Naughton performs "Makin' It!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and John-John count a penny. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy does a dog act with the supremely untalented Foo-Foo, while Rowlf plays the piano and heckles the act. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings about "The Preamble" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Great Performances" features Placido Flamingo and the Sesame Street All-Animal Orchestra, led by conductor Seiji Ozawa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids watch a silent film featuring a lady in a burning house. They instruct her to "go to the EXIT!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "tap." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Robin announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Big Bird holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide